


Quiet

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Powers, Background Ghosts, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medium Dave - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, power nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: James is a Null, one who can cancel powers. Dave has a power that troubles him quite a lot- so James lends him some assistance.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).



James notices it the first time that John brings him home.

Dave Strider is a polite young man with shockingly white hair, wearing an ever-present set of shades. James greets him with a handshake and a nod and feels Dave go stiff as their hands meet. He doesn’t move, so James gently shakes his hand and takes his back, watching the hard lines of Dave’s body as he lets John drag him away. Those shades of his hide his eyes, but as James turns away he can feel Dave’s eyes on him until the boys are upstairs.

Once he hears John’s door close, he flexes his hand contemplatively. He felt the rush of power under that young man’s skin, the shifting energy of the young and untrained. That boy has power- and it’s likely active, judging by how he responded when their skin met.

When he calls the boys down for dinner, James can’t be sure, but he thinks that Dave is watching him the entire time. Doubtlessly trying to figure out what happened or if it was a fluke or why his gift stopped working.

That’s fine. James doesn’t let Dave’s attention bother him. Either Dave will ask him, or he won’t.Dave starts coming over frequently, after that first visit. Sometimes even when John is out, he’s knocking on the door and looking at James with an incomprehensible expression- and James always, always lets him in, brings him into the kitchen, guides him to his seat with a hand on the back of Dave’s neck and feels his shoulders drain of stress and tension.

He feeds Dave and makes small talk and Dave is always just a little bit politer than rude, that casual teenage air that they get where they’re trying to be respectful but can’t quite make it.

James doesn’t ask what Dave’s powers are. He just gives Dave a break from a situation that is clearly troubling him. It’s none of his business, not really- until one day it is, because Dave slips down from John’s room and stands in front of James and his hands are shaking.

“Make it stop.” Dave whispers. “Please.”

James reaches out wordlessly and takes Dave’s hand and Dave almost collapses with relief as James’ power takes hold.

“Come here, son.” James says kindly and scoops Dave up, sitting the poor boy in his lap sideways. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Dave tucks his face into James’ neck and shivers.

“She won’t stop screaming.” He mumbles. “You- whatever you do, she stops. She can’t get to me.”

James hums softly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Dave’s knuckles.

“Who’s she?” He asks. Dave hesitates, but James gives his hand a gentle squeeze and Dave relents.

“I can.. um. Spirits. I can see them.” He says, his voice quiet. “They... sometimes they’re... loud. Once they realize I can see them.”

Ah. That’s unfortunate.

“I see. And my touch makes them quiet?”

“I can’t see ‘em at all. I dunno why, but- I just. I _can’t_ , you know? It’s _too much-_ ”

“David.” James interrupts him softly before Dave can work himself up. “The reason my touch interrupts this is because I am what’s known as a Null- My touch negates such gifts as yours.”

“More like a curse.” Dave mumbles, but some line of tension in his shoulders vanishes. “So it’s... you know? About stuff like this?”

“I know a little bit.” James agrees. “Gifts tend to run in the family- my mother was a detective who would help track down those misusing their gifts. John looks like he’s manifesting signs of being a null, but I am unsure if his gift has awoken or not.”

“He helps.” Dave says quietly. “So... he probably has.”

James hums in understanding.

“Do spirit still get through?” He asks. Dave nods jerkily.

“He makes the weaker ones keep away.” He says. “But- this one, she- she’s so _angry._ ”

James could make the suggestion of trying to help her, but what would that do? Dave is just a boy with a burden placed on his shoulders that he shouldn’t have to deal with. It would hardly be _fair_ to ask him to help the spirits when he cannot even help keep himself safe.

James is cut out of his musings by Dave gripping his shirt.

“Please don’t leave me alone,” Dave whispers. “I can’t- I can’t do this. I just want them to leave me alone.”

“Oh, David.” James’ heartaches with sympathy for this poor boy. “There are a couple of things we can do to help-”

“Anything,” Dave says immediately “I’ll do anything- whatever you want.”

That desperately eager tone should not send such a hot throb into James’ belly, but it does and James keeps his face carefully neutral. He cups Dave’s cheek and thumbs over his cheekbone beneath his glasses.

Dave hesitates. Then, a single, small word falls from his mouth.

“... _daddy._ ”

James leans in and kisses Dave. Dave gasps softly, then melts and presses forwards, kissing back wetly, eagerly. This teenager in James’ arms is clearly inexperienced, but- that makes it all the sweeter for James to take care of him.

He pulls back and lightly thumbs over Dave’s chin, feeling the shiver that runs through Dave.

“Good boy.” James murmurs. “Would you like daddy to take care of you?” Dave nods, biting his lip.

“Yes, daddy.” He murmurs. “I want that...”

“Then that’s what you’ll get.” James slips his hands under Dave’s shirt, smoothing his palms up Dave’s front. “Do you want to take your glasses off?”

Dave hesitates, but before James can give him an out he’s reaching up and fumbling with them, shakily setting them aside. His crimson eyes flick up to look at James nervously, but James just smiles.

“Good boy.” He says and enjoys the way that Dave’s eyes go hazier, his mouth falling open a little. Dave sitting sidesaddle in his lap is such a pretty sight- and James is going to take care of this sweet boy. He kisses Dave firmly, one hand on the back of Dave’s neck to keep him in places as his other hand slips down Dave’s front to rub over the quickly-growing bulge in his pants. Dave jolts a little and moans into James’ mouth, low and sweet.

“That’s it.” James murmurs. “Can you get yourself out for me, David?” Dave, like a good boy should, immediately fumbles with his pants and pushes them down enough for his dick to eagerly spring free.

James, of course, has to tell Dave how good he is, so he presses another kiss and says, “thank you, David. You’re so sweet.” Dave squirms, but the only thing that comes out is a stuttering moan because James is wrapping his hand around Dave’s cock and stroking gently.

“A-ah, daddy, hmmhhnm-” James muffles Dave’s noises with another kiss, swallowing them down. Dave is already squirming and panting, just from these gentle touches- it’s beautiful to watch, Dave draping his arms around James’ neck, his hips twitching up into James’ hand.

James strokes Dave long and slow, drawing the touch out with a tender care. This boy clearly needs the affection- he’s burying his face into James’ neck and whining softly for his daddy, after all. Just the word has James hungry, wanting to wrap Dave up in his arms and pin him down, holding him and keeping him safe from the world.

“That’s it, baby.” James murmurs. “You’re doing so good- can you cum for daddy? Cum just like this?”

Dave nods and makes a soft little noise against James’ neck, his dick hard and needy in James’ hand, his thighs quivering as they press together.

“Good boy,” James praises with a gentle warmth in his voice. “Then go ahead and cum, David. Daddy loves you very much.”

Dave gives a suspiciously wet gasp into James’ neck, but James doesn’t comment, doesn’t say anything except to gently squeeze and pump Dave’s cock as his cum wells up and spills down over James’ hand.

Dave pants softly, shivering, and James is most definitely hard in his slacks, but that can wait. Right now he’s got a beautifully vulnerable boy in his arms.

“Let’s go to bed,” James murmurs, pressing his mouth to Dave’s temple. Dave makes a low noise of agreement, clearly dazed. James slips his pocket handkerchief out and gently cleans the both of them up.

“...okay, daddy,” Dave says softly, so James lifts Dave up in his arms bridal style and carries him upstairs. Tomorrow, he’ll sort something out to send Dave home with something he can wear of James’ to let James’ aura protect him until it wears off while they find a more permanent solution.

Right now, Dave needs to curl up against his daddy and sleep. James will protect this boy and let him get some rest- and he knows that after hearing Dave call him _daddy_ so sweetly, he’s not going to be able to let this boy go.

He’s fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
